Before the invention, . . conventionally supports or fastening devices were built . . . with a pair of jaws fixed on a workbench, the type widely known . . . having been one wherein only one jaw . . . was driven, but this type has many inconveniences for those using these . . . kinds of devices.
Also there have not been any supports capable of being inclined and/or rotated in quasi any position and apt, being massive enough, to reliably support various heavy implements and/or objects. The prior art has been short of devising a bulky supporting body comprising in itself a cavity solidly embracing a joint head on a heeling leg-like rod and capable of being loosened or tightened in the engagement of the wall of said cavity on such a joint head for, respectively, enabling operative angular displacement of said bulky support body or its fixation in a selected position on said joint head.
There have been . . . made many attempts to solve . . . the problem of such vises or supports, but, so far as it is known to the . . . inventor, until now there has been no attempt to build . . . a simple vise or support which could . . . be brought to different positions through angular displacements and . . . to carry heavy objects.